A Draft Through My Head
A Draft Through My Head (Japanese: 頭の中はカラッ風 ''In my head is a breeze'') is the second episode of the Legendz anime. Plot Shu wakes up from memories of the day before. He believes it all a dream until he spots Nezuccho in his room. After Nezuccho chews on a baseball card, Shu throws him out. Nezuccho gets back inside the house, but Shu catches him and throws him back out. He flies back in, smacking Shu in his head. After Shu is late for school, he runs to catch the bus, where Meg and Mac see Nezuccho. Shu still doesn't remember him though. Halca is also on her way to school, excited from having spotted Legendz battling before. At school, Nezuccho introduces himself as Shiron; Mac can understand him somehow. Meanwhile, rather than teaching class, Halca has the students self-study so she can research Legendz. After Nezuccho vanishes, the kids try to find him, eventually finding footprints leading to the faculty room. Halca bursts out wielding a broom, scared of mice and scolds Shu for bringing him to school. Annoyed with Nezuccho, Shu remembers that he was summoned from the Talispod. Neither Shu nor Meg really understand what exactly that means. Mac remembers something and takes his friends to a place Nezuccho might like. Mac leads everyone to an abandoned clock tower that once served as their hideout. They reminisce on their younger years as Mac shows them some mementos that were kept in the building. The kids agree to clean up and reuse their old hideout. The next day, Shu and Mac are eating burgers, late to help Meg clean the hideout. Once there, Shu realizes his cards are missing, because Meg threw them away. The garbage truck has already passed, however, so Shu and Mac go to look for it. Although annoyed, Meg spots the truck after they leave and chases after it. JJ pop out of the garbage, having overheard everything. The Dark Wiz Company schemes to obtain the baseball cards to bargain for the Wind Talispod. Shiron spots the DWC and follows them with the Talispod. Meg catches up to the truck, but the driver tells her everything's already been dumped in the Staten landfill. At the landfill, JJ are digging through the trash to find the cards. Meg is nearby, also searching for the cards. She spots JJ just as they find the tin holding the baseballs cards. Shu and Mac arrive, and JJ show off his cards, and offer them in exchange for the white Talispod. Although Shu doesn't remember them at first, he agrees to the trade anyways. Just as he realizes he doesn't have the Talispod, Nezuccho flies in with it. Shu calls him back, but Meg stops him from trading the Talispod over. Meg, angered, tells Shu she threw his cards away because he had thrown them on the floor; she figured he didn't care about them. She walks up to JJ and demands the cards back. They hand over the cards but BB arrives and holds Meg hostage, throwing the baseball cards away. Shu angrily charges at them but saves the cards instead of Meg, to her anger. With BB and her lackeys off guard, Mac grabs his friends and flees. BB summons Storm Worm to retrieve the cards. Shu's Talispod acts up then and BB inadvertently helps Shu summon Shiron again. Shiron drags Shu into battle, where Storm Worm activates a Shift Element; a change in the battlefield to gain an advantage. Shiron quickly tears it down and activates his own Shift Element. He defeats the Storm Worm and sends DWC flying again. Mac and Meg are in awe of Shiron, who comments that he will be staying at the hideout while also doubting Shu's potential once more. Post credits, Halca has found information on the Windragon. Ranshiin muses on the arrival of the Windragon as well. Major Events *Halca is revealed to be afraid of mice. *Shu, Meg and Mac begin to reuse their old hideout., where Shiron decides to stay Debuts *Storm Worm Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes